Hope Returned
by Dragonflame55
Summary: For lack of a better title, if you think you can come up with a better one, please review and tell me! When Ronny finds an egg in her favorite hidding spot, what will happen when Galbatorix finds out? Please read and review!Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:** Hey peeps, this is my most recent fanfic. Actually I wrote this before the other one but I am just now putting it on! YAY! Anyway, hope you guys like it!

**Disclaimer:** All of this world and some of it's character belongs to Christopher Paolini, the stuff you don't recognize is mine:D

Ronny stood watching her parents trying to get the moving men to cooperate. They didn't want the one extremely expensive, extremely "tasteful", lounge chair put into the moving wagon. They were arguing with the men who obviously didn't speak our language. All they could say was, "told put everyding in 'agon!" She laughed under her breath at her parents ridiculously lost argument. The men were twice their size and were going to follow orders no matter what, almost as if they were brain washed. Her family did not have a wagon of their own no matter how rich they were so every few months, when her parents decided to move again, they had to hire several men and a wagon to move all their absurdly expensive and numerous possessions. She blew air out of her nostrils as her younger brother walked out of the house unperturbed by the moving trouble. _But of course he's the wanted child so he is perfect in every way _she thought to herself in a little less than kindly manner. Of course she was the unwanted child, the mistake.

Wanting to make peace with her father after arguing with him the night before she strode over too him.

"Is there anyway I could help Father?" she asked sweetly.

"No! For goodness sakes just keep out of the way child!" he snarled. Incredulous to her fathers behavior she turned on her heels and ran. Not into the house but in the opposite direction towards the sea.

As she got to the beach she began to peel off the multiple layers she was wearing. Stripping down to merely her white cotton under dress she plunged in to the icy waters. Breaking the surface of the restless waters she could hardly breathe from the shock of the cold water against her skin. She started to swim feverishly towards her small cove surrounded by rocks that she had discovered when she was small. It could only be reached by the water and the swimming would get her blood flowing again. The water was the one place that truly felt like home to her. Reaching the cove in a matter of minutes from the years of practicing her swimming, she pulled herself ashore and rested in the sun warmed sand for a moment before she began to move again. Rolling onto her back her long brown hair spread out around her head and got covered in sand. Staring at the seamlessly endless cloudy sky she sighed aloud. Getting up she walked over to one of the large sharp rocks that surround the small inlet. She reached under a small over hang into a hole the size of a small wagon wheel. Pulling out a rough woolen blanket she spread it out on the sand. Reaching again into the hole she pulled out a very old sword and a bow complete with a quiver full of homemade arrows. Under that she found a wooden box her true father had carved long ago and inside was a loaf of bread and some dried venison and fruit.

Sitting down on the dark blue blanket she took a bite of the bread and thought of her family, and what a broken family it was. Her mother had had an affair with another man while engaged to her "father". Supposedly this man had been her mother's true love. They had met before her mother had gotten married to the man Ronny was supposed to call her father. They fell in love and planned get married until her mother discovered that her parents had arranged her marriage long before her birth. She was forced to marry the man, but she changed her tune after realizing how much money her husband truly had. She changed completely from the happy young girl she once was into one of social status and possessions. Her husband was outraged when only eight months after they were married, Ronny was born. The man she called Father was furious at his new bride and hated the child for who her father was and her mother hated the young girl for ruining her marriage. Soon Ronny's parents got over being mad at one another but their feelings towards Ronny never truly went away. That's why they named her Victoria, after her true father, Victor, for all the trouble he'd caused. But Veronica never liked the name Veronica, not because she was named after her father, she rather liked that part, but because it was too girly for her tastes so she started going by Ronny.

Her true father was a wonderful man and still had never married. Her mother once pointed him out on the streets and occasionally Ronny's and her father's eyes would meet in passing but they had never said a word to each other in all her life. He had made her the box for her tenth birthday and wanted to surprise her and meet her but her mother would not even allow him in the house. Later the box was shoved into her arms and she was told it was from her father. Frowning at the complexity of her life she couldn't help but feel she didn't deserve the treatment she received.

Not being able to sit still any longer she got up and grabbed her sword. It was sharp enough to cut human flesh, but no where near its original serration. Pulling the old blade from its leather sheath she began to practice the steps and movements of a swordsman. Slowly she shifted from stance to stance making sure each position was flawless. As she began to advance on her invisible opponent her movements became faster, but still as unblemished a before.

Her body moved without any consensus with her brain. These movements were drilled into her body's memory where she could never get rid of them. It drew her into a world of her own. In this world no one could touch her. She was invincible. She could defeat the most experienced swordsman and vanquish her most hated foe. She was untouchable.

Standing up tall after she had stabbed her adversary several times she drew to a stop. Placing the sword back in its sheath she sat back down on the blanket with sweat on her brow. Wiping it away with her small hand she looked out at the setting sun over the sea. She smiled and scanned the horizon when something caught her eye; a sparkle of sorts in the water. It was almost looked like a flash of lightning, if only it had appeared in the sky instead of the almost black water. _The sun must be reflecting off of something_, she thought to herself. Getting up she walked over the waters edge. There! She saw it again. Something very shiny was under the water. Plunging into the freezing water she swam towards the glimmering object.

Coming up to it she found it was a large rock. It was extraordinarily rounded for an ordinary rock. She grabbed it in her hands and dragged it to the surface. Gently gliding to the shore she grasped the now slippery stone. It was so smooth and slick it slid straight out of her hands and onto the beach. She herself collapsed next to it from the extreme cold of the icy water. Reaching out the grabbed the edge of her blanket and pulled it to her. She wrapped it around the small figure that was her body and placed her chin on her knee to keep from chattering her teeth. She stared at the stone for several moments. Reaching out she pulled it to her, less slippery from drying in the perishing sun.

She examined the stone carefully. It was about as long as her forearm, probably a little longer and about as wide around as BLANK. Sliding her hand over it she discovered that is was unnaturally smooth. She smiled, bewildered as to where the thing could have come from. She ran her hands over the smooth surface of the deep brown egg; it's almost amber or rather golden colored streaks looked almost to be like small cracks running all over the stones surface, yet the stone was completely flawless. She knocked on the stone with her knuckles and could hear the echoing ring telling her it was hollow.

Frowning out of confusion she realized it was getting dark. Going over to another of the large boulders she reached under an over hang and pulled out several pieces of drift wood she had collected for fire wood. Placing the wood in the center of the small enclosed beach she used one of the very few magic words she knew.

"_Brisingr_," she spoke aloud softly and the dry pieces of wood crackled to life. Feeling tired from the drain on her energy and the day's antics she grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around her. She pulled the stone close to the fire and stared at it for another moment, fascinated at the strange object. Grabbing her father's box, she seized another piece of jerky out of the box along with a pear. Taking a large bite out of the pear she chewed, thinking of all the possibilities this stone could offer. If she sold it she could probably buy herself a new sword. Ronny had many possessions her parents had purchased her, but all were exactly the opposite of what she had asked for.

Once she asked for a pair or two of good breeches. Her parents then purchased her a very expensive dress that she couldn't move or breathe in that had never left her closet. Another time she asked for a large friendly dog and they went our and purchased her a very costly, very well bred, very mean and fierce cat that hated Ronny's guts.

But the more she watched the stone the more she wanted to keep it. It seemed perfect in every way to her, and it just seemed, special. Not wanting to think about it anymore and wishing and exhausted she lie down and fell asleep by the fire, the stone next to her.

**AN: **I know, kinda long for a first chapter, but I hope you guys like it! Please press that little button down there(yes, you know what I'm talking about) and Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yay, thnx for all of you who reviewed!**

**Disclaimer:** All of this world and some of its character belongs to Christopher Paolini, the stuff you don't recognize is mine:D

Chapter 3

After having successfully dug her pack out of the dirt on the far side of the garden Chris and Ronny went their separate ways. Chris back to chores and Ronny back too her room to gather her things that she would take to the cove. Her parents wouldn't mss her so she could spend all her time with the baby dragon. Carefully placing each item that her father had given her into her pack as well as a very beautiful and thick handkerchief with an RT initialed into the corner, she then snuck into the kitchen and stole the large leg of lamb they were to have that night at dinner. She also grabbed some more food and a larger box to store the provisions in. Running back upstairs she snuck into her brother's room without awaking him and grabbed three pairs of his old breeches and four of his older, more worn shirts. He might have been younger then she was by two years but she could easily fit into his old clothes. With everything she would need in her sack she left the house with a note to her parents attached to their breakfast trays.

Running through the streets with a large sack on her back was no easy task for now they were far more crowded with merchants and shoppers. Sliding through the crowds she saw a man in a hooded cloak running by as fast as she was with several guards of the kings running after him. Her heart stopped. They couldn't be here looking for her already. She had decided the night before that she would never serve Galbaotix and would try to find the Varden and help their cause. They couldn't no that a dragon egg had hatched for her! _No, be calm Ronny, their chasing him, not you. They can't possibly know! _Still being nervous she ran into an alley and ducked behind a seller's cart. Sending a picture of where she was at to her dragon and telling him to stay she waited for the soldiers to pass. It was only after that she realized she could talk to her dragon from far away. Digging through her pockets she found a pair of gloves and put them on to hide the white mark on her palm.

It took longer than she thought however, for the mysterious cloaked figure seemed to disappear into thin air. For a moment Ronny thought it was magic then in the next second she changed her mind. The only person in Terim who could use magic was Angela the witch and that person was far too large to be her. Smiling to herself she thought about Angela. She had met her when she ran away from home when she was twelve. The witch was pleasantly surprised to find Ronny in her shop and they had tea together and discussed Ronny's tears. The cat Solenbum wandered around and Ronny could swear she thought he talked.

Exiting the alley she walked calmly to the beach and stripped down, yet again to her white under dress that was still slightly damp from earlier. Putting her clothes into the water proof bag she secured the pack tightly onto her shoulders to make sure it didn't fall off on her journey.

Sliding into the water she shivered slightly at the freezing temperature. Sending another mental image that she was coming to the brown dragon she started to swim. Climbing out of the water on to the beach she could feel the dragon's pleasure at the sight of her and heard the galloping foot steps tearing towards her. She smiled as it stopped right in front and Ronny could have sworn the large baby was smiling at her.


End file.
